sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KillRoy231
=2009= Welcome! Hi Ghostkaiba297 -- we're excited to have Sailor Moon Anime Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro 21:25, November 5, 2009 Hello Hi, I understand you have deflected from the Sailor Moon wikia to make your own wikia dedicated to that of the dubbed (english) anime of Sailor Moon. Your deflection is disappointing but I had a look at your content and was rather impressed. How about I merge some of your content with what I have? Please reply back so I can explain more. {C}Regards,--Thisismyusername 00:55, December 15, 2009 (UTC) =2010= Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) =2011= Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 21:40, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage hey there! I'm Kate and I work for Wikia! I'm also a huge fan of Sailor Moon. You've done some really impressive work on the wiki and I would like to contribute to it as well. I would really like to spiffy up the mainpage a bit with pictures, articles, sliders. I'd like to get your input and I hope you like what I do! Kate.moon 03:36, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Affiliates I was talking to the admin over on sailormoon.wiki.com (http://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ShEAN) and thinking that it would be cool for you guys to be affiliates. You guys can contact each other directly or I could help you set up a link so let me know what you think! Kate.moon 06:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation So we are going to affiliate? Cool! I'll be adding your wiki to our Homepage! ShEAN 18:43, February 20, 2011 (UTC) A Message From ToonGuy500 Thank you for welcoming me on this Wiki. --Toonguy500 04:51, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm Sailor Moon!! Hi Ghostkaiba297,I'm Sailor Moon, love your screen name it is cool,How are You I'm fine I would love to contribut for your wiki I love If it is fine you?? Love Eternal-Sailor-Moon-Girl 15:45, December 2, 2011 (UTC)Eternal-Sailor-Moon-GirlxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEternal-Sailor-Moon-Girl 15:45, December 2, 2011 (UTC) hi, i would like to be an admin/burocrat on this wikia. I am very good at the dashboard. how many time do i have to edit to become admin/buracrat.sailor moon 12:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) My edit I left an edit in the Super S page before I realized this was dedicated to the Americanized version of Sailor Moon. I thought it was a glaring oversight on your part to leave out that an entire season existed but I guess you had your reasons. You can take my edit off if you like, but I'd like to keep it in to alow Americans who don't know about Stars to know it exists in subtitled form in several places. Csikatr 09:27, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Csikatr the Sailor Venus page should be deleted or at least reverted. it is the same thing as the Wikipedia page... i would like to become admin/buracrat. i am always on the wikia. what would i have to do to become one. Pokeswap 14:42, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ps i have a filee on my computer that may help14:45, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Pokeswap 14:45, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Wikipeda pages on wiki and links to wikipedia instead of to wikia a lot of pages (rina, sailor moon...) are from wikipedia. they also have links all over the page that link to en.wikiapedia.org/... instead of a page in the wikia. every other wikia i've seen has a link to a page on the wikia instead (______) i do not think that this wikia should have almost all pages from wikipedia Pokeswap 17:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC) thank you for "removing wikipedia' user:pokeswap on episode 40 (crystal clear destiny) it says the song is carry on, who sings that (so i can buy it on itunes user:pokeswap how woul i become an admin/buracrat on this wikia pokeswap or sailor moon or bloom, fairy of the dragon flame who am i (i am pokeswap =2012= Status of this wiki? I have a simple question. Why does the main page of this wiki have "Disabled_Account" in the URL? Did something happen of which I'm unaware? Nangbaby 07:33, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :I was curious when I saw that too. +y@talk 22:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I have heard from many users that it's "Vesu Vesu" and in some episodes it does sound like she says that. But it's really "Besu Besu" My mistake I do everything i can to help out. :)OnMistyIsland97 (talk) 12:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:26, October 1, 2012 (UTC) OK to Make Changes to The English Version is It Ok For Me To Add These to All the English Dub Episodes Changes To The English version it Tells People What Were the changes to the English Dub Plus i Wanna to Add pictures in Episodes like Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki they Added Pictures to The Episodes a Few and Shows Let me I Started to Watch My Childhood All Over Again the Dub;D